Une nouvelle élève
by MoiKarma
Summary: Une fanfic MHA , Ma première! Du TodoMomo, KamiJirou et du IzuOcha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! C'est ma première histoire donc je vous prierais d'être gentils avec moi… **

**les pensées sont en Italique et les changements de temps ou/et de lieu sont en gras. Voilà ! J'espère que sa va vous plaire !**

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture. Je voyais les paysages défiler, au loin, j'aperçus UA.

Mon père pesta :

« Grouille toi de préparer tes affaires, minable ! »

Il me détestait. Depuis la mort de ma mère il était détestable et il buvait.

« T'as de la chances que ta mère ait voulu que tu ailles à UA !-dit il avec colère-

-Hmpf »

Lui répondis-je en un murmure étouffé . Je préparais mes affaires.

**Pendant ce temps à UA**

M. Aizawa s'extirpa lentement de son sac de couchage jaune.

« Chers élèves ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Iida, tu seras chargé d'aller la chercher, lui montrer sa chambre et l'installer. Elle arrivera à la pause de midi.

-très bien monsieur. »

Izuku se mit à murmurer comme à l'habitude.

**On revient à notre nouvelle élève**

Je vis un garçon grand, fin très strict, qui avait les cheveux bleus et des lunettes. Il semblait m'attendre. Mon père me tira de me pensées :

« Descends ! JE T'AI DIT DE DESCENDRE ! »

Je pris mes affaires et descendis de la voiture. Il me lança un regard haineux et dit :

« J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir, sale... »

Il remarqua la présence du garçon

« En revoir ma chérie ! » Me lança-t-il d'un ton ironique. Dés que sa voiture eut disparu au loin, je m'effondrais et éclatais en sanglots. Enfin… effondrer non. Le garçon m'avait rattrapée.

« Hey, sa va ? » Me dit il d'une voix douce.

« O-oui... » Soudainement il se redressa-sans me lâcher(aïe)- et s'exclama :

« Désolé ! J'ai oublié les présentations ! Je suis Tenya Iida, délégué de la seconde A ! Je suis ici pour te montrer le lycée, ta chambre et ensuite te le room service !

-Ouais ok, mais tu peux me lâcher s'te plaît ?

-A ouais désolé... » Un silence PHÉNOMÉNAL prit place :

« Bon ! Tu me montres ma chambre comme ça je pose mes affaires et il faudrait aussi me donner un uniforme d'ailleurs, je vais pas aller en civil en classe quoi !

-Ouais ! » exclama-t-il joyeusement pour cacher sa gêne.

« Ah ! Par contre, tu vas me donner un pantalon pour l'uniforme je ne SUPPORTE PAS les jupes ! C'est horrible !

-Mais…

-Tu aimerais porter une jupe toi ?

-Non…

-Bah voila. »

Il fit une tête du genre -ouais mais je suis pas une fille-

_ET ALORS ?!_

Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre, je posais mes affaires et attendit qu'il m'amène mon uniforme.

**10 minutes plus tard**

Il me donna mon uniforme et me dit :

« J'ai galéré avec M. Aizawa pour en avoir un ! Et…

-Merci ! » Le coupais-je

« On va manger ?

C'est pas bête me répondit-il »

Nous entrons dans le réfectoire. Un blond au cheveux ébouriffés au au yeux rouges me regarda.

Le bicolore à côté de lui me lança un regard et le regarda en montant et descendant les sourcils. Je lançais un regard noir au blond. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'aimerais être amie avec ces deux gars. Le blond me fit un doigt. Je lui rendis sourire au lèvres. Tenya me dit :

« Vaut mieux pas énerver Bakugo !

-Il s'appelle comment double-face ?

-Eh ! S'écria Bakugo. C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça !

-J'fais s'que j'veux ! »

Iida me tira par le bras.

« MAIS T'ES FOLLE D'ÉNERVER BAKUGO COMME CA !

\- C'est ma vie . » Répondis-je

La cloche sonna.

**En classe**

M. Aizawa déclara d'une voix blasée :

« Donc voici la nouvelle élève. »

Une ado rentra dans la salle.

Elle avait les cheveux violets courts, une blessure à l' œil droit qui était blanc et l'autre vert pomme.

A l'horreur de Mineta, elle avait des formes mais un uniforme de mec.

« Présente-toi. Dit M. Aizawa d'un ton sans appel

-Salut, j'm'appelle Karma Shimu… Shimu, j'ai 16 ans, J'ai un alter assez spécial et j'aime la musique, les loups, Stranger Things et lire.

\- Très bien. Va t'asseoir derrière Todoroki. C'est le ... »

Je m'étais déjà placée derrière le bicolore.

Todoroki me regarda bizarrement.

« Tournoi de UA » Annonçais-je

A ce moment précis , Iida se rendit conte que les présentations n'avaient servi à rien.

M. Aizawa réclama le silence

« Nous allons partir en camp d'entraînement une semaine, vous formerez 7 groupes de trois. J'ai déjà choisi les groupes. Ce sont :

1\. Kaminari – Tokoyami - Aoyama

2\. Iida – Midoriya - Uraraka

3\. Hagaruke – Shoji - Sero

4\. Asui – Ashido - Mineta

5\. Shimu – Kirishima - Bakugo

6\. Jiro – Yaoyorozu - Todoroki

7\. Ojiro – Sato - Koda »

on entendit un :

« Eh ! Putain ! C'est moi qui me tape la nouvelle ! Génial ! »

Le génial était prononcé sur un ton sarcastique.

Je le regardais puis regardais Eijiro . Il ne semblait pas être dérangé d'être en groupe avec un gros rageux.

Je me dirigeais vers le rouquin.

M. Aizawa annonça par la suite

« Vous aurez 1 tente par groupe et des provisions. Vous serez déposés à 6h du mat près de là où nous avons eu le camp d'été. Mina leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Mais monsieur ! Ce sont des groupes mixtes ! Je vais pas dormir avec Mineta !

-Vous devrez vous mettre d'accord ou fabriquer une autre tente. »

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Mineta affichait un rictus pervers. Puis le visage de pinky s'illumina !

« Eh ! Morveux !

-Qui ? Moi ?! Répondit Mineta

-Oui toi ! Tu dormiras dehors jusqu'à ce qu'on aie construit une autre tente !

-mais…

-Pas de mais ! Fallait pas être un attardé pervers !

-Eh ! Chuis pas attardé !

-Si

\- Nan

-Si

-Nan

-s…

-VOS GUEULES ! »

Exclama King Bomberkill. Ça arrêta la dispute.

**Le lendemain matin 5:41h dans le bus**

Yaoyorozu c'était endormie sur l'épaule de Todoroki. Je pouffais de rire. Il me lança un regard noir. Je remarquais aussi Ochaco endormie sur l'épaule Deku qui la regardait tendrement. Je lui glissais un

« Deku~~ »

Il sursauta et devint écarlate. Il secoua l'épaule d'Ochaco.

« Hey ! Uraraka ! Réveille toi !

-Hmpffffff… veux paas… Je lui murmurais à l'oreille

-Ochaco~~~~ tu t'es endormie sur Deku~~~~ »

Elle se réveilla brusquement et pris une teinte rubis extrémement visible sur sa peau claire.

J'explosais de rire. M. Aizawa se retourna pour me dire de me taire puis il vit la teinte écarlate de Deku et Ochaco et Momo endormie sur Shoto. Phénomène très rare, un sourire étira les lèvres d'Eraser Head. Au lieu de me gronder il émit un sifflement. Le bicolore tourna sa tête et vit le prof sourire il devint aussi rouge que la moitié de ses cheveux.

« On arrive ! » Annonça le chauffeur.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^**

**Par MoiKarma 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que le premier vous aura plu et si oui que le deuxième vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

Je poussais un soupir de déception. Momo allait devoir se réveiller et quitter l'épaule de Shoto ou elle s'était endormie. J'étais encore à moitié morte de rire à cause d'Uraraka et de Midoriya. J'entendis un gémissement provenant de derrière moi. Momo se réveillait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le cou de Todoroki, elle vira a un rouge rosé. Todoroki inquiété lui prit le menton pour l'observer et la regarda de prés,

« T'as de la fièvre ?

-N-non, P-p-pas du t-out... »

Le pétard s'exclama avec sa hargne habituelle :

« C'est bon les tourtereaux ? Vous avez fini ? »

Iida assis à côté de moi me dit :

« Eh ! Je suis désolé que tu sois en groupe avec Bakugo, j'ai demandé à Aizawa-sensei de te changer de groupe mais il à refusé.

-T'inquiète c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude des gosses. »

Il lâcha un rire. Je me levais puis apercevais Bakugo derrière nous prêt à exploser le bus. Je glissais discrètement au délégué :

« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de sortir du bus avant que la bombe explose ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil DISCRÈTEMENT et nous sortîmes du bus. Je vis Uraraka d'un côté de l'aire et Midoriya de l'autre. Ils étaient encore rouges après l'incident. Heureusement seuls moi et Katchan avions remarqué. M. Aizawa nous expliqua :

« Prenez vos affaires, le matériel de survie, vos camarades et vous pouvez partir. »

La bombe avait déjà pris les affaires et gueula

« EH ! TÊTE D'OURSIN ET LA NOUVELLE, VOUS VENEZ ?

-J'ai un nom et un prénom tu sais. »

Il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux rouges me regardèrent avec autant de haine que si j'avais été Deku.

La classe s'attendait-et moi aussi-à le voir lâcher les affaires et se précipiter sur moi pour m'exploser la gueule, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se retourna simplement et murmura très indistinctement :

« On y va... »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des assiettes et lui demandais :

« T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? »

Même Aizawa-sensei semblait s'inquiéter. Lui qui était d'habitude si blasé en n'importe quelle circonstance... Il lui demanda

« Bakugo ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-OUI ! BORDEL, JE VAIS BIEN ! »

avec sa voix tonitruante.

Hagaruke lâcha un « ouf, j'ai eu peur. »

**Quelques heures après**

« Je pense qu'on devrait s'installer ici et commencer à s'organiser qui dormira dans la tente et…

Bomberkill me coupa :Y'a trois putains d'places, donc on dormira tous les trois dans la tente et basta.

\- Si tu veux. »

Le rouge revenait de chercher du bois et me dit

« Tu veux que je mette la tente à ta place ?

-Chuis une fille mais chuis pas débile non plus. »

lui répondis-je fidèle à moi même. Il répliqua

« Mais il y a marqué qu'il faut être deux pour la mettre et…

-Bah regarde »

Dis je en le coupant. J'ouvris la bouche et un clone en sortit.

« Et voila ! C'est réglé ! Va plutôt aider Bakugo à faire le feu ! »

Il me regarda,

« Un alter assez spécial… T'es la fille d'Ectoplasm ?

-NAAN, chuis la fille d'un gros salaud, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, et j'ai aussi un salaud de frère. Mon père l'a abandonné puis on l'a revu à la télé il y a pas longtemps. En gros j'ai une famille de merde, voilà.

-Ok…

-OH ! TOI LA, TU VIENS M'AIDER ?

-J'ARRIVE ! »

Cria Kirishima. Il partit puis je pris le temps d'examiner la clairière ou nous nous étions arrêtes.

C'était une grande clairière entourée de pins aux aiguilles vertes et aux odeurs printanières. Un souffle de vent chaud me ramena à la réalité puis je créais un autre clone et les envoyais installer la tente. Je montais dans un pin puis m'y assis. Je remuais pour trouver une position confortable. Ah ! Ça y es, j'en ai une. Je fermais les yeux et envoyais ma conscience dans l'un des clones. Je vis Bakugo arriver. Mon esprit revint dans mon corps et j'observais ses mouvements brutaux et rendus précis par l'habitude. Il remarqua mes deux clones.

« Hein ? »

Il réfléchit . Je vis qu'il comprit que je n'étais pas l'un de ces clones. Il se tourna vers les pins et me lança un « descends ! »

Je descendis d'un saut de mon perchoir et me réceptionnait avec grâce sur le sol sec et poussiéreux. Je lui dis :

« T'es perspicace Katchan.

-Ouais t'as v.. ! TU M'AS APPELÉ COMMENT ?

-Katchan.

-TU M'APPELLES PAS COMME ÇA !

-J'fais s'que j'veux, Katchan. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'Eijiro arriva.

« Désolé j'ét… Oups ! J'interromps quelques chose ?

\- Tu as interrompu une victimisation de Katchan.

-JE T'AI DIT DE PAS M'APPELER KATCHAN BORDEL ! Et tout ça c'est la faute de CE MAUDIT DEKU !

-Oups ! »

Dis je sarcastiquement. À 200 mètres de là, Deku tremblait de peur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore... »

**La nuit tombée**

Bakugo et Kirishima étaient dans la tente. J'étais dehors, assise devant la tente savourant l'air frais de la nuit. Une feuille passa devant mon museau. Je bondis sur la feuille et la déchiqueta d'un coup de croc. Je sentis l'odeur d'un lapin que le vent m'avait gentiment apportée. Je remuais ma queue puis je me lançais à la poursuite de ce rongeur. J'aperçus une petite boule de poils blanche. Je m'accroupis, plaquait ma queue au sol et attendis le bon moment. Le lapin se tourna vers moi sans voir les yeux indigos qui le fixaient. Je sautais et atterris sur le lapin et mordis sa gorge. Le goût métallique du sang s'infiltra parmi mes crocs et ma langue. Je pris une bouchée. La était chair savoureuse, le lapin était sûrement jeune puisqu'elle était tendre. Quelques secondes plus tard il ne restai plus que les os de ce pauvre lapin qui avait croisé ma route. Je sentis une présence humaine derrière moi. Je me mis à grogner puis reconnus l'odeur du rouge. Il me vrilla les tympans en criant :

« SHIMUUUUUUUUUUU T'ES OU ? » Il vit une créature noire lui arrivant au menton, ses yeux indigos brillaient dans la pénombre fixés sur lui. Il poussa un cri d'effroi puis avec étonnement vit cette créature se transformer en humain. En Shimu plus précisément. Je dis :

« On a plus le droit de chasser tranquillement maintenant ? »

Il resta bouche bée. J'étais couverte d'un sweat noir et d'un pantalon de rando Bleu foncé.

« J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-Non non, c'est juste que…

-Oui je sais, chuis un louve, et alors ?

-Je m'y attendais pas.

-Ah ! Ok. On rentre ?

-Ouais. »

En rentrant dans la tente, Le blond dit :

« Ch'avais que tu criais comme une tapette Shimu !

-C'est pas moi qui ai gueulé. »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il m'a vu et il à gueulé.

-T'es vraiment une tapette tête d'oursin.

-Nan. Tu vas la voir comme sa tu vas gueuler aussi j'te parie. »

Bakugo remarqua un détail :

« Pourquoi ton œil blanc est bleu ?

-Parce que c'est la vie. Demain il redeviendra blanc. »

_C'est bizarre_ pensa Bakugo.

« Et si on dormait ? »

Exclamais-je enjouée.

« OUAIS ! »

Cria le rouge.

« Aïe, mes oreilles »

Dis-je de la même voix que Aizawa-sensei. Je m'allongeais à côté de Bakugo, je sentais sa peau chaude contre la mienne, glaciale. Je sentis qu'il contractait ses muscles, sûrement à cause de la froideur de ma peau. Je sentis une légère explosion dans ma paume. _Bah enfin ! Je savais pas que son alter était aussi puissant ! J'ai dû rester collée à lui pendant 28 secondes ! Ça doit être balèze!Bon je le testerais demain._Je me décollais à contre cœur de sa peau chaude et douce. Il grommela quelque chose et me tira vers lui. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, puis me rappelais qu'il était endormi. Je le laissais faire et m'endormis la tête dans le creux de son cou.

**Le lendemain matin**

Je me réveillais à l'aube comme à l'habitude. Je sentis un bras puissant m'entourer. Je me retournais et vis Bakugo accroché à moi comme une sangsue. J'explosais de rire de voir sa tête si innocente lorsqu'il dormait. Le blond se réveilla en premier me lâcha et explosa :

« POURQUOI TU RIS ? »

Ce qui acheva de réveiller la tête d'oursin. Il leva la tête ensommeillé et dit d'une voix lourde et pâteuse :

« Pourquoi vous gueulez de si bon matin ?

-TÊTE DE MULE SE MOQUE DE MOI !

-Pas forcém…

-T'aurais..haha… t'aurais vu sa tête...hahahaha...Oh putain… haha… Il avait l'air tellement…haha… tellement innocent… haha… Oh God... »

Je n'arrivais pas à respirer et j'étais pliée en deux en me cramponnant à mon estomac.

Bakugo émit un grognement puis sortit de la tente et s'étira.

**C'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire !**

**À la prochaine!**

**MoiKarma**


End file.
